


Tis the Season

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise mistletoe is the best mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season

Sam's sitting at the table, like a thousand other days, with six open books in front of him, like a thousand other cases.

He's not looking at the books, though, and this isn't like a thousand other days, because he's actually lying in wait for Dean. Well, not exactly. Cas is the one lying in wait. Sam's just trying to act normal so Dean's spidey-sense doesn't go off.

He can hear Dean's heavy boots on the hard floor, and he concentrates on the sound, hoping he looks like he's concentrating on one of the books. Hopefully Dean's not familiar enough with the library yet to know that Sam's got books open on werewolves, golems, faeries, and, impossibly, UFOs. He'd just grabbed a handful to make it look authentic.

Dean finally makes it to the arched entryway and stops - Sam couldn't avoid the spidey-sense altogether, but it couldn't be more perfect timing - and Cas jumps out from where he was hiding behind one of the big leather wingback chairs.

"Sam!" Cas calls, the glee on his face contagious, "Come kiss Dean!"

Dean's eyes go up to the archway above him, and he rolls them hard at the scraggly branch duct taped to the stone.

Cas had surprised Sam with the mistletoe not half an hour before, jumping out from the same hiding spot and grabbing Sam's shoulders to force him down for European-style kisses on both cheeks. "Merry Christmas," Cas had said breathlessly, with an infectious grin. Sam had smiled back and immediately helped him plot to catch Dean in the same trap.

Dean's eyes go comically wide when Sam gets out of his chair, and Sam smirks a little as he strides up and envelops Dean in a I'm-feeling-the-Christmas-spirit hug, kissing the top of his head. Dean hugs back after a moment, and Sam realizes it's been too long. They've fallen out of the habit, all the people that hug them basically gone from their lives now.

As soon as Sam steps away, Cas is there, leaning in the same way he did with Sam, clutching Dean's shoulders and looking like he's going to air-kiss him next to his ear. Dean startles, though, turning his head toward Cas, and Cas turns just a little, too, and then their lips are nearly touching and Sam's holding his breath because _holy shit_ there's no way that Cas could be _that_ smooth, but maybe, just maybe...

He's maybe two feet away from them, and his heart ticks up because moving would break the spell, but him just being here may mean that one or the other will be too self-conscious to go through with it. He goes for a ninja-quick attack, hip-checking Dean sideways just hard enough for him to make contact, lips first.

Cas exhales against Dean's mouth, and, in a creepy Pavlovian response, Dean pushes forward into Cas, grabs his shirt and and yanks him into the kiss.

Sam finally lets out the breath he was holding and backs away slowly. Dean and Cas are distracted enough to ignore him now. He heads back to his room, planning to go out for a long run. Or maybe a movie. Something that will get him out of earshot for the next couple hours.

Just before he turns the corner, he hears Cas say, "But you're not under the mistletoe any longer," and slaps a hand over his mouth to keep his laugh in. Dean makes some indescribable noise, and maybe Sam'll go for a double feature, just to be safe.


End file.
